Day and Night: the cursed cats
by Mallowfeather of Earthclan
Summary: It has been many years since the clans by the lake were wiped out, leaving only a few survivors to recreate 2 new clans, DayClan and NightClan. All is fine until a new prophecy emerges, throwing Whisperpaw and Eveningpaw head first into an adventure that will change their lives forever... *Currently on hold*
1. Allegiences and prologue

**Hey guys, this is my first ever post so don't be mean! Constructive criticism accepted. By the way, this is set in the future, after a huge strom which wipes out all the clans apart from a few survivors. You also may wonder why I say 6 clans. That is a different story(basically, EarthClan and FireClan join) So, here goes, hope you enjoy!**

NightClan

Leader: Darkstar- muscular black tom

Deputy: Ebonymurder- long furred black she cat

Medicine cat: Silentecho- white she cat( apprentice- Deathwhisper)

Warriors: Stoneheart- grey Tom with blue eyes  
Slatetooth- grey tom with blue eyes  
Snaketail- brown tabby Tom with green eyes  
Froststripe- white she cat  
Jaggedfur- brown tabby tom with spikey fur  
Cragface- ginger tabby Tom with a scar riddled face  
Clawstripe- silver tabby tom(apprentice- Pheasantpaw)  
Talonflight- black and white tom  
Duskpetal- light grey she cat( apprentice- Whisperpaw)  
Thicketbreeze- cream tom  
Stormheart- blue grey tom(apprentice- Quailpaw)  
Fieryrake- golden tabby tom  
Furystorm- reddish brown tom  
Hailcurse- white tom with blue eyes  
Finchwing- light brown she cat  
Crowtail- black tom  
Eagleclaw- yellow Tom with brown flecks  
Rockyfrost- grey tom( apprentice- Swiftpaw)  
Lizardnight- grey tabby tom with green eyes  
Blackvelvet- black she cat  
Starlingnight- black and white she cat  
Tempersong- tortoiseshell she cat  
Murderheart- tortoiseshell she cat

Queens: Blackheart- dark grey tabby she cat(expecting Darkstar's kits)  
Burnheart- dark ginger she cat( mother of Scarkit(dark brown tom) and Hatekit (black tom)) Crowtail's mate  
Shadowlove- dark brown tabby she cat( expecting Furystorm's kits)

Apprentices: Whisperpaw- silver tabby she cat with one green eye and one amber eye  
Pheasantpaw- mottled brown and ginger tom  
Quailpaw- ginger tom  
Swiftpaw- black tom with amber eyes  
Deathwhisper- black Tom with dark amber eyes

Elders: Boulderpelt- dark brown tom  
Sleetscar- light gray she cat with a scar running across her flank

DayClan

Leader: Lightstar- tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Fallenmoon- cream tom

Medicine cat: Brightwish- cream she cat with brown eras, muzzle, tail tip and paws( apprentice- Sparklewish)

Warriors: Amberheart- ginger she cat(apprentice- Cloudpaw)  
Pebbleshine- grey she cat with blue eyes(apprentice- Morningpaw)  
Flickfur- dark brown tabby tom  
Specklenose- yellow Tom with brown flecks  
Windflower- swift tabby she cat  
Skymeadow- black and white she cat with one green eye and one blue(apprentice- Eveningpaw)  
Clovernight- golden tabby she cat  
Gorsefallow- cream and black tom  
Weedwhisker- silver tabby tom  
Blazebird- ginger she cat  
Sunwonder- ginger she cat  
Meltdawn- white and grey she cat  
Lightheart- white she cat  
Bronzeclaw- brown Tom with extremely long claws(apprentice- Buzzardpaw)  
Glowheart- black Tom with a white heart shaped mark on his forehead(apprentice- Creekpaw)  
Sparkheart- yellow tom( apprentice- Greypaw)  
Hawkrake- black tom with piercing blue eyes

Queens: Dawnsplash- cream she cat( expecting Specklenoses kits)  
Daisyfur- white she cat with green eyes( mother of Grasskit( white Tom with green eyes)) Flickfurs mate  
Leafwhisker- reddish brown she cat

Apprentices: Sparklewish- golden tabby she cat  
Cloudpaw- white she cat  
Morningpaw- cream she cat  
Eveningpaw- dark grey she cat  
Greypaw- grey tom  
Creekpaw- blue grey tom  
Buzzardpaw- mottled brown tom

Elders: Soddentail- blue grey tom with a bushy tail  
Waspfoot- golden tabby tom  
Fuzzybrook- light brown tabby tom

The black tom looked down into the rock pool full of water. It showed a great battle, between good and evil.  
"Is there nothing that can be done to stop this?" he asked forlornly, looking down sadly.  
"There is, but it will require _the _prophecy" rasped a black and white tom, coming up beind the other cat.  
"Darkdapple? You cannot be serious? We promised our ancestors we would never use that prophecy, we do not know what devastation it will bring!"  
"I am sorry, Nightstar, but it is time. We have no choice"  
"What don't we have a choice on?" asked a cream and gray she cat, appearing from behind a boulder. "What is wrong? Are the clans in danger?"  
"Clans in danger!" mewed another cat in alarm, bounding down the pebbly slope that lead to the rock pool. "What's wrong?" Darkdapple sighed and heaved himself to his paws.  
"Now look what you've done, Daystar!" he growled at the cream and gray she cat. "You have alarmed Brightswift!"  
"If the clans are in danger, it is a medicine cat's duty to help them. and the leaders." she added, looking meaningfully at Nightstar.  
"Tell us the prohecy, so that we may understand properly" Daystar urged. Nightstar sighed and looked up at the stars.  
"'Not even the whispered curse and the song of the evening can defeat the beauty of the morning and all the shadows that hide beneath. They must find the third cat, and destroy the darkness before it destroys them.'" Darkdapple nodded solemnly.  
"The fate of the clans rests in the chosen cats paws now. I only hope that we have done the right thing."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks to all those who posted.  
You can't sit with us - Thanks, you made my day!  
The Froggyhop - I know it's you!  
The gone Angel- Thanks, I may consider joining!  
Anyway, here is chapter 1:**

Whisperpaw watched the mouse carefully. It sniffed around the roots of a tree and she silently glided forward. Just then, her tail whisked up some leaves. The mouse looked around in alarm and scampered off. The beautiful silver tabby she-cat growled in annoyance. "Fox dung!" she swore. Duskpetal, her mentor, padded out from behind a dead tree.  
"You need to keep your tail up higher" she snapped.  
"I nearly had it!" Whisperpaw hissed angrily. Duskpetal shoved her muzzle next to Whisperpaw's.  
"Nearly doesn't catch prey. If you want sympathy, go to DayClan. See if you can actually catch something today, don't return until you do." With the threat hanging in the air Duskpetal whipped around and stalked back to camp. Whisperpaw sighed and sat down. Sometimes she wished she was in DayClan. Life was so much easier over there. There was forest and streams and lots and lots of prey, and they hunted during the day. Not at night like NightClan; Whisperpaw's clan. Soddentail, one of the elders, had told her a story about how there used to be 6 clans living by the lake, but after a giant storm they were all wiped out, leaving only a few survivors to create new clans, NightClan and DayClan.  
"Need some help?" mewed an amused voice, jolting Whisperpaw out of her thoughts. She turned and saw Deathwhisper, the apprentice medicine cat. In front of him sat a huge raven, with puncture wounds still fresh in its neck.  
"Th...thanks" Whisperpaw mewed cautiously. She was glad of his friendship, most of the cats avoided her because of her eyes. She had one amber eye and one green eye. Many cats thought that she was cursed by SpiritClan. As her jaws clamped around the raven, Deathwhispers pelt brushed against hers. A flurry of emotions swirled around her but she forced herself to stay calm. Deathwhisper was a medicine cat apprentice, only the leader and full medicine cats could decide mates. Waspfoot had once told her that the reason that no cat got to choose their mate was because, many seasons ago, there was a great battle between DayClan and NightClan over the right to fish in the river near Frozen Falls. DayClan won and many NightClan warriors were killed or injured in that battle. Four apprentices had died that day, and the clan was left with one apprentice nearing his warrior ceremony and no kits. So, Shadestar, the leader of NightClan before Darkstar, decided to create a new rule, so that his clan would not appear weak at the next gathering when they would have no apprentices. Whisperpaw knew she was lucky, some she cats weren't even allowed to train as warriors, they had to become mates and provide offspring for the clan. Deathwhisper and Whisperpaw returned to camp to find Blackheart, Darkstar's mate, lying dead in the centre of the clan. A greencough epidemic had spread through the camp a few days before, and Silentecjo had had to take slome of DayClans catmint to stop it. Whisperpaw had thought it had been eradicated, but obviously she was wrong. They had already lost an apprentice to the sickness, Cedarpaw, and now Blackheart was dead. It seemed like a sign. SpiritClan was punishing Darkstar by taking away his mate and the kits she was carrying. They were only a few days away from being born. Whisperpaw looked over at Darkstar to see how he was taking it. To her surprise, he looked completely calm. Darkstar jumped on to the Night Rock and silenced the clan with a yowl.  
"We have experienced a great loss today" he began. Whisperpaw nodded her head slightly. Blackheart would be sorely missed. "My kits shall never now be born" he finished sadly. Whisperpaw looked up in surprise. Didn't he care about his mate?  
"NightClan needs kits to make it strong, without them we would give in to that cowardly DayClan. I suggest a meeting with my senior warriors. Come" he commanded and Stoneheart, Jaggedfur, Thicketbreeze and Snaketail followed Darkstar into his den, quickly followed by Silentecho. The meeting broke up. Several cats went to say goodbye to Blackheart. Murderheart, Whisperpaw's mother, padded up beside her.  
"A certain medicine cat apprentice wants you" she rasped. Whisperpaw walked over to the medicine den. It was a burnt, hollow tree that had been struck by lightning many many moons ago.  
"Deathwhisper?" Whisperpaw called softly. The handsome black cat popped his head around the entrance with a bundle of herbs in his mouth. He set them on the ground in front of her. "They are for Darkstar, he has been coughing recently" he mewed and touched noses with Whisperpaw before she could object. Whisperpaw picked up the herbs and made her way up to Darkstar's den. It was inside a big black boulder. Whisperpaw paused outside the entrance as she heard voices.  
"Darkstar, that's against the code!" that was Silentecho, the medicine cat.  
"I am leader of NightClan, I can do as I wish" Darkstar growled.  
"But having Murderheart have your kits, she already has a mate, Hailcurse!" Thicketbreeze exclaimed. Whisperpaw froze. Have Darkstar and her mother as mates? No way! Hailcurse was her mothers mate, and she wanted it to stay that way.  
"Fine then, who do you suggest then?" Darkstar snarled.  
"Blackvelvet, Blackheart's sister." That must have been confusing when they were apprentices, thought Whisperpaw. Blackpaw and Blackpaw, she thought with a hint of amusement. Of course, Blackheart had been called Darkheart but had changed it when she became mates with Darkstar, to avoide confusion and snide remarks made by some of the meaner NightClan and DayClan cats. Through the gloom she could just make out Darkstar deliberating over Silentecho's words.  
"Fine then, bring her to me. Don't forget, tonight is the half moon, you must go to the Moon-moss cave. Consult SpiritClan on how many kits Blackvelvet shall have and. You may leave" Whisperpaw backed down slightly and pretended to be heading up to Darkstar's cave. Silentecho emerged from the cave and passed Whisperpaw without a second glance. The rest of the senior warriors then followed Silentecho down the slope. Whisperpaw padded into her leader's den and set the herbs down beside him.  
"For your cough" she mewed nervously and scampered out of the den. Down in the clearing she saw Ebonymurder organising patrols. Ebonymurder had been called Ebonyfur, but when she joined NightClan she had changed it to Ebonymurder.  
"Alright, hunting patrols!" she yowled. "Slatetooth, you lead one along the DayClan border. Take Duskpetal, Whisperpaw, Clawstripe, Pheasantpaw and Finchwing. Lizardnight, you take Murderheart and Talonflight and go along near the Rat place. I will lead the Sunhigh patrol with Crowtail, Starlingnight and Hailcurse, whilst Snaketail, Froststripe, Rockyfrost and Swiftpaw go along at Sundown. That is all." Whisperpaw trotted off to join Duskpetal and the patrol.  
"Did you catch something earlier, you little piece if crow food?" Duskpetal snarled. Whisperpaw nodded.  
"A raven. Deathwhisper saw me catch it." Just then Slatetooth came bounding up. "Let's go, the clan needs to be fed" he mewed and bounded out of camp with the rest if the patrol following. Whisperpaw struggled to keep up with them. She had already hunted today, and been on dawn patrol. NightClan cats didn't normally hunt during the day, but in leaf bare food was scarce and the clan needed all the food they could get. Whisperpaw felt a pelt brush hers and turned her head to see Pheasantpaw running along next to her. "Hey" he panted.  
"Hurry up you fleabags!" Clawstripe screeched. Whisperpaw put on a burst of speed and caught up with the others just as they reached the border.  
"Alright" Slatetooth mewed. " If you return without prey, you join the sundown patrol and take no fresh kill this evening" Whisperpaw gulped and flicked her ears nervously. This had happened to her before, even when she had caught prey. It was not pleasant. She set off toward the marshes that covered the border. Keeping her eye out to make sure she didnt cross the border(a half-submerged tree trunk) Whisperpaw hunted. The boggy marshland got her paws all wet but Whisperpaw didn't notice. She was focused on the frog in front of her. Being careful not to let the water slosh, Whisperpaw stalked her prey before leaping. The frog tried to jump out of the way but she slammed a paw down on it and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. There was a tree stump nearby so Whisperpaw placed her catch on it and waited, hidden in the reeds. Before long she heard the familiar cry if a hawk, and watched as it swooped down on the frog. At the last moment, Whisperpaw leapt and her claws snagged in the hawks wings. It struggled and tried to flap away but Whisperpaw held it tight. One of its talons raked her flank but she ignored it and delivered the killing blow. Out of breath, Whisperpaw got her breath back until she heard Slatetooth call. She licked up her catches and joined the rest of the patrol. Slatetooth had a vole, Clawstripe had a frog, Finchwing had a sparrow, Pheasantpaw had two mice but surprisingly, Duskpetal had nothing. Slatetooth looked slightly miffed that the apprentices had caught something but Duskpetal hadn't. Whisperpaw smirked at her mentor and received an icy glare in return. On the way back to camp, Pheasantpaw walked next to Whisperpaw. He and his littermate, Quailpaw, were several moons older than Whisperpaw and would be getting their warrior names soon.  
"Brilliant catch" Pheasantpaw mewed approvingly. Whisperpaw twitched her whiskers by way of thanks, as her mouth was full. The fresh-kill pile was disappointingly low when they returned to camp, with only 2 mice and a frog sat there. The raven must have gone to the kits. Ebonymurder looked on approvingly as Whisperpaw deposited her catch in the pile.  
"Well done, Whisperpaw, that's a magnificent catch. Take as much as you want." Whisperpaw purred in thanks and picked up Slatetooth's vole. She took it over near her den and began eating. It was delicious. She heard pawsteps in front of her and looked up to see Duskpetal glaring down at her.  
"You can go rest now" she said, trying not to hiss.  
"What about cleaning up the elders den?" Whisperpaw mewed. She liked looking after the elders. Soddentail always had a good story to tell when she checked him for ticks or put new bedding down.  
"Ebonymurder has said Swiftpaw will do it" Duskpetal mewed and went into the warriors den. Whisperpaw swiped her to tongue around her mouth and padded into the apprentices den. She was exhausted. She settled down on the comfy pine needles and slipped into sleep.

"Whisperpaw" called a sweet voice. Whisperpaw yawned groggily and opened her eyes a crack. What she saw made her eyes fly open in surprise. She was by the lake, but it was all luscious and green, not like it normally was, grey and barren. A pretty Siamese she cat sat in front of her, looking kindly down at her.  
"Where am I?" Whisperpaw asked cautiously looking around and clambering to her paws. "Am I in SpiritClan?"  
"I suppose you could say that" the mysterious cat mewed. Whisperpaw straightened up.  
"I want answers now" she growled. The she cat purred in amusement.  
"If you wish. My name is Loveshine, I am a Starclan cat, though you call us SpiritClan now."  
"Where are we and why am I here?" Loveshine got to her paws and padded off, motioning for Whisperpaw to follow. The silver tabby apprentice did.  
"This is the lake before the great storm, when the 6 clans still lived here" They padded past a giant forest. It looked bright and airy, and Whisperpaw saw lots of prey in there.  
"That was Thunderclan's territory" Loveshine mewed. They passed over a river to where both trees and moorland resided.  
"This was my clan, Earthclan's, territory" Whisperpaw flinched as wind buffeted her fur but Loveshine ploughed onwards up to a mountain. Hawks and eagles circled overhead, eying the cats carefully. "Whose territory was this?" Whisperpaw asked.  
"Fireclan's" They padded further out onto the moorland, where rabbits scurried along and into their warrens.  
"Windclan lived here" Loveshine explained and Whisperpaw shivered. How could they live in such a cold and windy place? They padded round the lake until Whisperpaw felt her paws getting cold and wet. They were in the marshes that bordered DayClan territory.  
"This was where Riverclan lived" Whisperpaw flicked her ears in surprise. There were so many clans, living easily off if the territory which now struggled to support two clans. Loveshine led her up to a dark pine forest. Whisperpaw recognised them as part of NightClan territory.  
" Lastly, ShadowClan lived here. Their hearts were as dark as this forest. It was mainly ShadowClan cats which founded NightClan."  
"Who founded DayClan then?"  
Loveshine purred. "I did, along with some other cats. Now come, our work is not yet done." mist swirled around them and steadily grew thicker as they padded further into it. Suddenly it cleared and Whisperpaw realised she was in SpiritClan. A tabby she cat padded up with an apprentice Whisperpaw recognised from gatherings and border patrols. It was Eveningpaw of DayClan.  
"Tabbypelt" Loveshine greeted the newcomer with a dip of her head. "How is Eveningpaw?"  
"She has coped well..."  
"Tabbypelt!" a golden warrior bounded up with a ginger tom in hot pursuit. "Join us, we are going hunting with Dovewing and Mallowfeather!" Tabbypelt turned to Loveshine and Whisperpaw.  
"I must go now, you tell the both of them" Tabbypelt followed the toms into a luscious forest. Loveshine turned to Whisperpaw and Eveningpaw.  
"That was Lionclaw and Flamewhisker. Lionclaw is Tabbypelt's son, and Flamewhisker is her mate. They were all part of FireClan"  
"Do you have kits and a mate?" Eveningpaw asked. Loveshine's eyes twinkled with amusement.  
"Yes, my mate is called Sunpelt and I have too any kits to name!" Whisperpaw gave a little purr and then stopped herself. She had to find out what this mysterious cat wanted with her.  
"Why have we been called here?" she asked. Loveshine sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws.  
" I have been sent to tell you part of a prophecy. Here it is: 'Not even the whispered curse and the song of the evening can defeat the beauty of the morning and all the shadows that hide beneath. They must find the third cat, and destroy the darkness before it destroys them'." Whisperpaw blinked in confusion.  
"Please explain!" she yowled but it was too late, Loveshine and Eveningpaw were already fading...

"Hey, Whisperpaw!" called a voice. Whisperpaw opened her eyes to find she was back in the apprentices den. Pheasantpaw and Quailpaw were both looking down at her.  
"We have our assessment today! If we pass we become warriors!"  
Whisperpaw gave a little purr. "That's great! I'll miss you two in here if you pass it!" Just then, Cragface stuck his head inside the entrance.  
"Quailpaw, Pheasantpaw, your mentors want you. Whisperpaw, you have to go gather herbs with Silentecho and Deathwhisper." Whisperpaw felt her heart soar with happiness. Collecting herbs wasn't exactly fun, but she could get away from Duskpetal and spend time with Deathwhisper. She followed Quailpaw and Pheasantpaw out of the den and trotted over to the fresh kill pile. There was only a frog and a squirrel. She picked up the squirrel and trotted over to the nursery. Burnheart had recently kitted, giving birth to Hatekit and Scarkit, so she would need the food to supply her milk.  
"I hope you aren't taking that for yourself" Hailcurse growled as he passed her.  
"Nursery" she mumbled around the fur. Hailcurse nodded approvingly and padded out of camp with his patrol. Hailcurse and Murderheart, Whisperpaw's parents, we're not very loving. Not many NightClan cats were, probably because they could never have kits with the cats they loved. Duskpetal though, did not loe any cat or have a mate, yet she was still as grumpy as a badger. Her mentor seemed to have a grudge against the world. The nursery was warm but dark, and Whisperpaw could just make out some shapes. One was Shadowlove, who was expecting Furystorm's kits. The other was Burnheart. She had two small shapes wriggling against her belly.  
"For you" Whisperpaw mewed gruffly. Burnheart had a sharp tongue and wasn't exactly happy about having other cats do things for her that she could have done herself. Burnheart dipped her head in thanks as Whisperpaw backed out of the nursery. She then padded over to the medicine den. Deathwhisper poked his head out. "Hi!" he mewed warmly and touched his nose to her cheek. Whisperpaw felt the flurry of emotions again but ignored them. Deathwhisper was nearly double her age! But then again, Blackheart and Blackvelvet were kits when Darkstar became leader. Whisperpaw smiled at Deathwhisper.  
"So, what are we collecting?"  
"Yarrow and catmint. At the Moon-moss cave last night, Hollowheart and Russetstar warned me that the temperature was going to drop soon. We need to collect the herbs before the frost hits." Whisperpaw had forgotten he had gone to the Moon-moss cave to meet with Brightwish and Sparklewish, the DayClan medicine cats.  
"What about Silentecho?" Whisperpaw asked.  
"He's gone on ahead to collect borage and feverfew if possible. It's just me and you." The words echoed in Whisperpaw's head. Just me and you, just me and you... Could Deathwhisper have the same feelings for her as she did for him?

**So, the first character! What did you think? Please R and R. There are two different characters, but you will have to wait until I have put up the second chapter to see the other cats point of do yoiu think the prophecy means? Tell me!**


	3. Chapter 2

Ever since Loveshine had told her about the prophecy, Eveningpaw's mind had been in over drive. Who were the two cats mentioned in the prophecy, who was the third cat they had to find and what was the 'beauty of the morning' that was threatening the clans.  
"Eveningpaw!" Lightstar called. "You, Creekpaw, Buzzardpaw and Cloudpaw are going to the gathering!" Eveningpaw felt a rush of excitement. She had only been to one gathering, and that had been really boring. Morningpaw, her sister, had been to three! It didn't help that Eveningpaw was always forgetting to do things. She had once left the elders bedding unchanged for four whole days! Fallenmoon had been furious when he had found out. Anyway, Eveningpaw trotted over to where Greypaw was rummaging through the fresh kill pile.  
"Anything good?" Eveningpaw asked and Greypaw jumped.  
"Squirrel?" he mewed, dragging it over to her so that she could share it with him. Whilst they ate, Eveningpaw listened to which cats were going in DayClan.  
"Right, Fallenmoon, Amberheart, Gorsefallow, Skymeadow, Hawkrake, Leafwhisker, Sparklewish, Brightwish, Bronzeclaw, Specklenose and Windflower, you shall all be representing DayClan at tonight's gathering. Come, we shall depart now if we wish to make it to Frozen Falls by moon high!" Eveningpaw and Greypaw sprung to their paws and bounded after the rest of their clan. Frozen Falls was a sacred place. The clans met in harmony there, well, as much harmony as NightClan would allow. Their hearts were as dark as the night sky, as the deepest shadow. No wonder Tabbypelt had said that mainly ShadowClan had founded NightClan. There were some decent cats in NightClan, Whisperpaw and Finchwing mainly. Duskpetal was one of the worst. She picked a fight with any cat who came within a fox length of her. Apparently she was Whisperpaw's mentor. Eveningpaw felt sorry for Whisperpaw having such a grumpy mentor. Eveningpaw turned to Windflower, who was running next to her.  
"Why is Duskpetal of NightClan always so grumpy?" she panted. Windflower turned to her and looked around quickly before leaning in close.  
"Duskpetal had two sisters originally. One of them, Day, died before they joined the clans. They both joined NightClan originally, but one of them fell in love with a DayClan warrior, Flickfur." All the pieces began slotting together in Eveningpaw's head. Flickfur's mate was Dawnsplash.  
"Duskpetal's sister is Dawnsplash?" Windflower nodded and put on a burst of speed to catch up with Leafwhisker. Wow, Dawnsplash and Duskpetal were related? It was so unbelievable, Dawnsplash was so nice but Duskpetal was so horrid, though maybe Dawnsplash leaving had made her grumpy. I wonder if I will have kits when I'm older, Eveningpaw thought. Only if I find a really nice mate who will look after me and my kits she decided. Then she thought about Morningpaw. H sister could be the nicest cat in all the clans when she wanted to be, but most of the time she was horrid to Eveningpaw and tried to steal away her friends. They didn't have a very happy relationship. Their mother and father had died when they we young, and Morningpaw had blamed it on Eveningpaw because if Eveningpaw hadn't been in the nursery when the fox had attacked camp, Lightwhisker and Shinebright wouldn't have had to protect her and they wouldn't have died. Eveningpaw shook her head to clear her thoughts.  
"You ok?" asked a voice and Eveningpaw saw Cloudpaw looking over at her worriedly.  
"Fine" she assured and turned to face the front again. A huge pillar of ice loomed in front of the DayClan cats. "We're here." she mewed solemnly.

**Hey guys, please R and R, I need to get more reviews before I can post more. 30 viwes and 5 reviews, you can do better than that! Anyone who reviews this chapter will get to name some warriors that will be born to the main characters. Please put in their name, appearance, position and personality. Love you all so much!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So far no responses to my name a kit competition, but I have had people view this story! Don't let me down! Anyway, here's the next chapter, its Eveningpaw's viewpoint again, bit longer this time! Please get back to me on the name a kit and what you think of it!**

Eveningpaw padded over to the edge of the crest that surrounded Frozen Falls. Down in the clearing she could see the NightClan cats milling around anxiously. They were late. Lightstar signalled with her tail and all the cats swarmed down the sides of the hollow. Eveningpaw looked around for Whisperpaw. _She has to be here_, she vowed. Just then she spotted a flash of silver tabby fur over by the NightClan apprentices.  
"Come on!" she called to Cloudpaw and the others and bounded over. "Hi" she mewed breathlessly as she collapsed, panting, next to Whisperpaw.  
"Hi!" There was genuine warmth in Whisperpaw's mew which made Greypaw look at her in surprise. Eveningpaw turned to see all of her fellow DayClan apprentices staring at Whisperpaw. Confused, she too looked at Whisperpaw and her breath caught in her throat in surprise. She had only met Whisperpaw at a gathering once, but they had never seen eye to eye, not even in the dream. Eveningpaw had never realised that Whisperpaw had different coloured eyes. Whisperpaw seemed a bit shy of all the cats staring at her so she ducked her head. A handsome black tom wrapped his tail over her shoulders protectively.  
"Knock it off!" he growled threateningly and pulled Whisperpaw closer.  
"Who's going to make me?" Buzzardpaw snarled. The black tom just looked amused. He turned to Eveningpaw.  
"Clever, isn't he?" he mewed with a hint of amusement in his mew. "He is mocking a medicine cat of another clan, at a gathering. I think he has frog-spawn for brains. I'm Deathwhisper, by the way"  
"Eveningpaw" Eveningpaw mewed. "This furball here is Buzzardpaw, Greypaw is the grey tom, and that's his brother Creekpaw, the bluey-grey one. And this is Cloudpaw, my best friend. My sister, Morningpaw, is ill tonight so she couldn't make it" Deathwhisper twitched his whiskers in amusement.  
"Sounds like a fighting force." He joked. "That black and white tom over there is Swiftpaw, he's the youngest apprentice here, and the two cats next to him are Quailpaw and Pheasantpaw. They'll be made warriors any day soon..."  
"Which ones which?" Eveningpaw asked.  
"Quailpaw is the ginger one, and Pheasantpaw is ginger and brown." Deathwhisper's gaze softened as he looked down to Whisperpaw. "And this is Whisperpaw. You can lift your head up now, you know, all the apprentices but Eveningpaw and Cloudpaw have gone." Whisperpaw slowly lifted her head, her amber and green eyes slowly surveying the cats around them. Just then, Darkstar let out a yowl, signalling that the gathering was about to begin.  
"I'd better go" Deathwhisper said. He pressed his muzzle to Whisperpaw's cheek quickly before trotting away to join the other medicine cats. Eveningpaw shot her friend a look.  
"What was that about?" she whispered. "Getting friendly with the medicine cats then, are we?" Whisperpaw nudged Eveningpaw with her shoulder and Eveningpaw was surprised by the strength in her friend's muscles. She must have a very strict training programme. She heard the crackle of ice and knew that one of the leaders had stepped forward to announce their news. It was Darkstar.  
"Greencough plagued our camp, but it is all gone now. We lost two cats to the sickness, Blackheart and Cedarpaw. They shall be sorely missed" Grief-stricken murmurs spread through the clearing and Eveningpaw saw Swiftpaw press close to the NightClan warrior Starlingnight. Se guessed that she was his mother, and that Cedarpaw had been his littermate.  
"On a lighter note," Darkstar continued. "Burnheart has given birth to two toms, Scarkit and Hatekit!"  
"Scarkit! Hatekit!" the clans called. Eveningpaw shivered. They were such evil names, full of darkness and cruelty.  
"Shadowlove and Blackvelvet have moved into the nursery, expecting kits. Prey runs well in NightClan, and we have two apprentices nearly ready to become warriors. We are strong" He uttered the last words as a threat, warning DayClan to stay away. Eveningpaw took a closer look at the warriors and saw that they were overworked and underfed, most of them. She turned back as Lightstar stepped forth, the light dusting of snow that covered the clearing crunching beneath her paws.  
"Well, Darkstar, It is good to hear you are recovering. The prey runs well in DayClan too. Our warrior, Fuzzybrook, has retired to the elders den after many moons of service to his clan. Starclan grants him many moons of rest. Also, we have a new warrior, Glowheart, who could not come tonight as it is his warrior vigil."  
"Glowheart! Glowheart!" Eveningpaw yowled loudly, her cries mixing with all those of the other cats'.  
"That is all" Lightstar called and dipped her head respectfully towards Darkstar, who responded by leaping away and gathering his clan.  
"Bye!" Whisperpaw called as her and Deathwhisper walked off, following the rest of their clan. Eveningpaw watched as they matched each others pawsteps, pelts brushing.  
"Jealous, are we?" Skymeadow purred.  
"No!" Eveningpaw said quickly, turning to face her mentor. "I'm happy for her. She has such a bad lie compared to me." Skymeadow nudged her apprentice.  
"One day, you will be like Whisperpaw and Deathwhisper. You will find someone who really understands you, who knows, maybe you will even have kits!"  
"Have you ever felt like that?" Eveningpaw asked her mentor. She felt awkward, prying into her mentors life, but she was curious.  
"Once" Skymeadow mewed wistfully. "I was in love with a NightClan warrior, he loved me too." Eveningpaw gasped. Have a mate in another clan? That was against the warrior code! She had never known about this!  
"What happened next?" Eveningpaw asked quietly.  
"I found out I was expecting kits, and went to tell him. Neither of us knew hat we were being watched. I gave birth to 3 tiny she kits, and when they were a moon old, I took them to the border o show them to their father. But Darkstar had an ambush waiting and as a punishment they killed my kits and my mate" Eveningpaw's eyes were wide with horror.  
2That's terrible! Poor you! What were your kits names?"  
"Flowerkit, Aspenkit and Willowkit" Skymeadow said quietly. Suddenly, Skymeadow shook herself and she was back in mentor mode.  
2Come on, everyone is leaving, we mustn't get left behind!" With that, she bounded off and joined Hawkrake at the back of the patrol. Eveningpaw trailed along behind, her mind on what she had just heard, and Whisperpaw and Deathwhisper's relationship. They were going to be so happy, she just knew it! A sudden thought descended on her. What if Whisperpaw was part of the prophecy somehow, but couldn't stop the darkness because she was with Deathwhisper? What would happen to the clans then?

**Ooooh! Please R and R and don't forget to tell me about kit names, and whether they are Whisperpaw's or Eveingpaw's! Love you!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy! And please review and name a kit! Love you all!**

"Whisperpaw!" mewed an excited voice. "Guess what!" Whisperpaw snorted and rolled over in her nest, blinking away sleep. She looked up and saw Quailpaw looking down at her.  
"What?" she asked irritably, still half asleep. Because of the gathering last night, she had been allowed to skip dawn patrol, as well as all of the other apprentices.  
"Pheasantpaw and are having our assessment today!" he said and Whisperpaw shot to her paws.  
"That's brilliant! But, I thought you had it the other day?" she asked quizzically. Quailpaw shook his head.  
"Stormheart and Clawstripe were called on an urgent patrol to go look for the fox that Eagleclaw 'saw' near the border."  
Whisperpaw tipped her head. "You don't believe him?"  
Quailpaw snorted. "It was the DayClan warrior Leafwhisker, hunting for herbs on Brightwish's orders." Quailpaw looked behind him quickly. "I have to go, Stormheart looks kind of annoyed. See you later at my ceremony!"  
"If you pass!" Whisperpaw called after the ginger tom. He waved his tail jauntily to indicate he had heard as he padded over to his mentor and littermate. Whisperpaw realised she should probably get up and hauled herself out of her nest. Swiftpaw stirred beside her.  
"Is it time to get up already?" he mumbled. Whisperpaw nodded and gave herself a quick groom before padding into the clearing. Duskpetal was talking to Rockyfrost, Swiftpaw's mentor, and Ebonymurder. Whisperpaw walked over, stifling a yawn.  
"What are we doing today?" she asked. Ebonymurder turned to face her.  
"You'll be practicing battle moves" the black she cat answered. "DayClan have been prey stealing again! We need all of our apprentices ready if it comes to a battle." Whisperpaw narrowed her eyes. New-leaf was just beginning and the clan was still weak, a battle was not a wise idea. Duskpetal turned to her apprentice.  
"Get yourself something to eat and meet me in by the Burnt Willow as soon as you're done" she mewed pleasantly and padded off with Rockyfrost in tow. Whisperpaw knew why her mentor was suddenly so nice: Ebonymurder had been stood next to Whisperpaw. If Duskpetal had shown any dislike towards to her apprentice, she would be disgraced and then Ebonymurder would not pick her as the next deputy. Everyone knew that Darkstar was getting old and confused; it was only a matter of time before he went to join SpiritClan. Maybe Ebonymurder thought that a battle with DayClan was the perfect excuse, Whisperpaw didn't know. Half of her clan had evil in their hearts; the other half just hid it well. Whisperpaw was an exception. She had no wish to kill cats. If DayClan or a fox or a badger attacked, she would fight, but she saw no need in provoking a battle over nothing. Finchwing believed in this too. She was a skilled fighter, but if push came to shove she would win the battle with soothing words and a calm manner. Whisperpaw wanted to be just like her. Her own mother and father were nothing to be proud of: Murderheart was a spiteful cat, one rumoured to have pushed Twistedfoot, a former warrior with a twisted leg, off of the side of the gorge when they were just apprentices, and that's how he got his twisted foot. Hailcurse was a fierce warrior with a heart of ice, just like his name. He had been a strict mentor to Froststripe, and she in turn had a heart of ice. Hailcurse had killed many cats in battle, more than he had dared to count. Whisperpaw shook her head and picked a crow off of the pile. She preferred raven or squirrel, but she didn't want to starve either. She gulped it down ravenously and padded out of camp to the Burnt Willow. It had been struck by lightning the day before she was born, nearly setting the surrounding area on fire. Whisperpaw had had one littermate, Yowlkit, who had died only days after his birth. Whisperpaw knew that secretly, Murderheart had wanted Yowlkit to live and Whisperpaw to die. Males were a lot more valuable to the clan than females, and so male kits got more milk and fresh kill than females, because they wanted to make sure that they lived. As she padded through the dark forest, she heard pawsteps behind her and turned to see Swiftpaw bounding up, out of breath.  
"Hey" he panted and slowed down to walk beside her.  
"So, we're training together?" she asked and Swiftpaw nodded. They had never trained together before. Swiftpaw was an excellent hunter and a very agile warrior, able to dodge most swipes that Cedarpaw had thrown, though Cedarpaw had always won in the end. The feeling of loss was still lodged in Whisperpaw's heart. They hadn't removed his nest from the den yet, and his scent still lingered. Stoneheart had been his mentor and the old grey cat had been deeply saddened when the young brown tom had died. Whisperpaw and Swiftpaw padded into the sandy clearing beneath the burnt willow to see their mentor's waiting for them. Swiftpaw bounced excitably up and down.  
"What are we going to be learning today?" he squeaked.  
"We will be going over all of the moves you will need in battle" Duskpetal said as the apprentices took their places opposite each other in the hollow.  
"Right then" Rockyfrost began. "Swiftpaw, if you try and attack Whisperpaw and she has to block it. If you pin her down, you win."  
"What move shall I use?" he asked.  
"Any, surprise her" was the reply. Swiftpaw crouched down low and looked carefully at Whisperpaw and then suddenly, he leaped! Whisperpaw tried to dodge but he pinned her down. He was surprisingly strong. Whisperpaw remembered how she and Quailpaw had played when they were just kits, playing dead when he squished her. Whisperpaw let herself go limp and felt Swiftpaw loosen his grip on her as he thought she had given up. She suddenly pushed herself up and threw Swiftpaw backwards. As a finishing move, Whisperpaw reared up on her hind legs and brought her full weight down on the surprised Swiftpaw, crushing him beneath her. The black and white tom squirmed beneath her but couldn't do anything.  
"Let him up." Duskpetal commanded, striding toward them. Whisperpaw released her grip on the furious cat and stepped back as he scrambled up.  
"What" Duskpetal hissed, "Was that?"  
"I tried!" Swiftpaw protested. "I haven't trained with Whisperpaw before." Duskpetal snarled and Rockyfrost laid a calming tail on her shoulders.  
"Calm down, Duskpetal" he mewed. Turning to Swiftpaw he added, "Come, I shall show you how to get any warrior off if they squish you like that" Whisperpaw watched as Rockyfrost demonstrated the move to Swiftpaw.  
"You use your hind legs and slice across their unprotected belly with your claws unsheathed. Like this. You jump on me and I'll demonstrate." Swiftpaw leaped onto his mentor's unprotected belly and gripped his shoulders. Rockyfrost scrabbled at Swiftpaw's belly until the young apprentice was forced to release. Whisperpaw could see how in a battle, with claws unsheathed, it could be a fight stopper. She dug her claws into the ground, eager to try it out.  
"You want to try on me?" Duskpetal asked and Whisperpaw nodded and faced the grey she cat. Duskpetal leapt and pinned Whisperpaw down. Whisperpaw raked her paws along her mentor's belly, feeling the soft fluff of her underbelly. Duskpetal released her hold and jumped back.  
"Not bad" she panted. "But let's see if you can take me on in single combat." Whisperpaw gasped but then composed herself. Backing down from this challenge would delay her warrior ceremony.  
"What are the rules?" she asked coolly, trying to appear as if she knew she was going to win, when inside she was shaking.  
"I'll decide if you want." Rockyfrost said. He and Swiftpaw were watching from the sidelines. Duskpetal dipped her head in consent and Rockyfrost cleared his throat.  
"Right then, rule number one. Claws must be sheathed at all times and no blood is to be drawn from bites. Rule number two, for you to win, your opponent must either give up or be pinned down for 10 seconds. The prize if you win is the biggest piece of fresh-kill from the pile tonight. Good luck."  
Duskpetal smirked as the two she-cats rounded on each other.  
"This is easy, you won't stand a chance" she taunted.  
Whisperpaw growled and Duskpetal leapt! Whisperpaw leapt nimbly to the side and raked her paw down Duskpetal's side. Her mentor spun and leapt onto Whisperpaw's back, gripping tight. Whisperpaw tried to shake her off but it didn't work so she rammed her into a tree. Duskpetal groaned and slid off of Whisperpaw's back. The silver apprentice closed in as she thought Duskpetal's strength was waning, only to be clouted over the head with a strong front paw blow. Whisperpaw growled as replied with a front paw strike, raking her paw down Duskpetal's nose. _If that had been in battle, it would have seriously hurt_, Whisperpaw thought as she dodged a side rake from her mentor. Duskpetal was tiring fast, she wasn't as fit as Whisperpaw. _I have to finish this now_, Whisperpaw realised. She too was on the brink of exhaustion. A move popped into her head, one that she had leant long ago. It wasn't often used as if you misjudged the distance just by a whisker it made you vulnerable to attack, but Whisperpaw didn't care. She eyed the distance between her and her mentor carefully. It was about a tail-length. Whisperpaw distracted Duskpetal with a front paw blow and then spun and kicked out with a back kick, balancing on her forelegs. It hit Duskpetal full on and she flew backwards and crumpled in a heap next to Swiftpaw and Rockyfrost. Whisperpaw placed a paw on her mentor's heaving chest.  
"Do you give up?" she growled. Duskpetal nodded and Whisperpaw removed her paw, allowing her mentor to clamber up.  
"Good fight" Duskpetal wheezed and hobbled off after Rockyfrost, who was already disappearing into the trees. Whisperpaw limped alongside Swiftpaw, who was practically bursting with excitement.  
"That was awesome! You shredded her! If that was a real battle we so would have won!" Whisperpaw let it all wash over her, content with the fact that she would be getting a proper meal tonight, and that she had beaten her stuck up mentor for once. _In your face, Duskpetal_! She wanted to yowl. _In your face!_

**The next chapter is Whisperpaw aswell so please R and R!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thanks to everyone for their reviews! I would just like to say to all you peeps with no account, YOU CAN STILL REVIEW! Just type in a pen name! I have 130 views and only 11 reviews, that is not good. Anyway, enjoy!**

As Whisperpaw and Swiftpaw padded into camp, Quailpaw and Pheasantpaw came skidding up to them.  
"We passed!" they yowled happily. Whisperpaw twined herself around them each in turn.  
"Well done!" she purred. Swiftpaw was watching them with wide eyes.  
"How much prey did you catch?" he asked.  
"I caught a mouse, a squirrel and a raven!" Quailpaw crowed.  
"I caught 2 squirrels and a frog!" Pheasantpaw admitted.  
"When is the ceremony?" Whisperpaw asked just as Darkstar bounded onto the Night Rock.  
"Let all cats old enough to kill gather around the Night Rock!" Darkstar yowled. Whisperpaw saw as Shadowlove, Quailpaw and Pheasantpaw's mother, darted over to them to smooth down their pelts.  
"I'm old enough to do it myself!" Pheasantpaw groaned as he got a vicious licking.  
"Fine then, off you go!" Shadowlove said mischievously, stepping back. Whisperpaw soon saw why. Pheasantpaw had a tuft of fur sticking up on his flank. As they passed her, Whisperpaw smoothed it down with her paw and Pheasantpaw shot her a grateful look. Whisperpaw blinked to say your welcome, oblivious of Deathwhisper glaring at the ginger and brown tom. Whisperpaw watched as the two brothers took their places in front of the Night Rock, heads held high.  
"I, Darkstar, leader of NightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Darkstar paused and jumped down from the Night Rock to stand in front of Quailpaw and Pheasantpaw. "Quailpaw, Pheasantpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do" Quailpaw and Pheasantpaw mewed solemnly, their mews ringing loud and clear in the silent clearing.  
"Then by the powers of SpiritClan, I give you your warrior name. Quailpaw, from this moment onwards you shall be known as Quailclaw. Pheasantpaw, from this moment onwards you shall be known as Pheasantfury. Spiritclan honours your bravery and fighting skill and we welcome you as a full warrior of NightClan." Darkstar rested his muzzle on Pheasantfury and Quailclaw's head in turn and they both respectfully licked his shoulder.  
"Quailclaw! Pheasantfury!" the clan called and Whisperpaw joined in loudly. Shadowlove and Furystorm were the first to greet the new warriors, clamouring around them purring. Shadowlove was expecting kits again; they were going to be Pheasantfury and Quailclaw's younger littermates. Whisperpaw bounded up to them.  
"Congratulations!" she purred. Quailclaw blinked at her gratefully.  
"At least we'll get a break from your snoring!" Pheasantfury joked. Ebonymurder padded over.  
"It's time for your vigil" she mewed and the two newest warriors nodded and took their places facing the entrance to the camp.  
"It'll be you soon." Hailcurse said as he padded up behind her. Whisperpaw shook her head.  
"I'm two moons younger than them, it'll be a while yet" she replied. Hailcurse twitched his whiskers.  
"You never know..." he said and disappeared off inside the warriors den. Whisperpaw turned to the fresh-kill pile. Quailclaw's raven was still there so she picked that up and took it over to near the apprentices den, where all the apprentices normally ate. Swiftpaw was there devouring a mouse.  
"Looks like it's just you and me now" Whisperpaw said as she crouched down to eat her raven.  
"Yeah..." Swiftpaw mumbled around a mouthful of mouse. As Whisperpaw ate her raven, a cold wind blew in from the lake, making Whisperpaw shiver. Deathwhisper padded over.  
"The cold wind that Hollowheart and Russetstar warned me about is coming. Do you want to go herb gathering with me quickly, before it gets too dark?" Whisperpaw gulped down the last of the raven and followed him out of the entrance.  
"So, what are we after?" she asked, her whiskers nearly dropping off from cold.  
"Borage and goldenrod." he mewed, trotting along  
Whisperpaw frowned. "Isn't goldenrod for wounds?" she asked  
"Yes, and we'll need it for this upcoming battle with Dayclan."  
"Oh" was all Whisperpaw said. A strong stench suddenly hit her nose. She traced it back to a small, strong smelling plant with round yellow flowers.  
"Deathwhisper!" she called and he padded over.  
"Ah, tansy! That'll be useful for infected wounds." Whisperpaw gently nipped the stems and carried the plant along. The cold buffeted her fur, making her shiver. _Great Spiritclan, it's cold_, she thought. _ Let's hurry up so we can go home!_

In the end, Whisperpaw and Deathwhisper collected some tansy, catmint and goldenrod. There was no borage to be found.  
"Why such a big deal?" Whisperpaw asked Deathwhisper as he fretted over it. "You won't need it will you?" she said. Deathwhisper's head snapped up and he glared at her.  
"Borage is for giving queens milk; I don't think that Blackheart will be strong enough to feed all of her kits, especially in this weather. Do you want her kits to die?" he hissed. Whisperpaw flattened her ears to her head and turned her back pointedly.  
"Fine then." She mewed angrily. "If you don't want my help..." Deathwhisper ran and blocked her path.  
"No, No! I need you! I'm sorry for snapping at you, it's just I..." he moved closer until their pelts were brushing and looked Whisperpaw straight in the eyes.  
"What?" she whispered softly, her eyes locked with his. Deathwhisper looked away quickly.  
"...I, uh... I don't want her kits to die at such a young age. Surely you must have felt the same way about Yowlkit?"  
"I suppose" Whisperpaw mewed grudgingly, when deep down she was really depressed. _I thought he was going to say he loved me! Obviously not,_ she thought bitterly.  
"I'm going to my nest" she mewed out loud. "I've had a hard day of training and I'm exhausted" With that she strode out of the medicine den and into the apprentices den, where she curled up in her nest and fell asleep instantly.

"Whisperpaw!" Loveshine's gentle voice floated past Whisperpaw as she groggily got to her paws. She was back in Spiritclan with Loveshine and Eveningpaw. Tabbypelt was nowhere to be seen.  
"What is it this time?" Whisperpaw snapped and Eveningpaw looked surprised at the harsh tone. Loveshine just smirked.  
"Calm down, young one. Deathwhisper does love you, but you must be patient. You are just an apprentice, and you have a prophecy to complete before he can truly love you." Whisperpaw's mouth gaped open. How did she know?  
"Anyway, the reason I called you two here is a matter of great urgency." Loveshine mewed seriously.  
"What is it?" Eveningpaw asked nervously.  
"You _must_ tell your leaders and medicine cats about the prophecy! Without their cooperation you shall fail!"  
"So, I tell Deathwhisper?" Whisperpaw said. "And he tells Darkstar and Silentecho?"  
Loveshine nodded and turned to Eveningpaw. "You tell Sparklewish and get her to tell Brightwish and Lightstar." When Eveningpaw agreed, Loveshine began to fade.  
"Don't forget!" she warned and Whisperpaw nodded. She would definitely remember now that she knew that she and Deathwhisper were destined to be together...

**Don't forget to name a kit, cos I am stuck for names! Check the other chapters for info on what to put! Love you! Please read and favourie and review because I shall die in a hole without reviews!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok, I did this for fun. It is Deathwhisper's point of view, so I hope you like it. Just a bit of background info. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me cat names! Remember to review please!**

Deathwhisper sat down gloomily as Whisperpaw stormed from the medicine den. He had blown it, and now Whisperpaw hated him. He'd snapped at her and then he'd had the opportunity to tell her that he loved her; but he had gone on about Yowlkit and she had gone off in what he presumed was a strop . He had never seen her in a strop: she was the most level-headed cat he knew. That was probably why he liked her so much. Just then Burnheart padded in.  
"Hey" she growled.  
"Oh right, your borage" Deathwhisper mewed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.  
"Are you ok?" Burnheart asked in a surprisingly gentle voice. Deathwhisper ignored the question and passed her a few wrinkled borage leaves. When she didn't eat them he looked up and saw her sat there, staring at him with a look in her eye. Deathwhisper knew that look. It was one that his mother had given him whenever he and Ebonymurder had done anything wrong when they were kits.  
"I may not be your mother, Deathwhisper" Burnheart said. "But I was her littermate so I suppose it's my duty to find out why you are moping around." Deathwhisper sighed and sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws.  
"Whisperpaw." He said simply and Burnheart nodded knowingly.  
"So, you like her but she doesn't like you back?"  
"No, no... I think she likes me but I'm too much of a scaredy cat to tell her. I could have told her yesterday but I got scared and now she's annoyed with me."  
Burnheart stroked Deathwhisper's flank with her tail. "Love is a hard path to walk, my little one. I did not love Crowtail at first, I loved Hailcurse. But whilst I was with Crowtail, he opened up a whole new side to my personality and I grew to love him. Maybe, the more time you spend with Whisperpaw will strengthen your relationship. But, I would do it sooner rather than later" Burnheart warned.  
"Why?" Deathwhisper asked urgently.  
"I have noticed that Quailclaw and Pheasantfury both like Whisperpaw."  
"How can you be sure? Darkstar may say no to them!"  
"I overheard Blackvelvet telling Shadowlove about how she had spoken to Darkstar and he was considering putting Whisperpaw with either Pheasantfury or Quailclaw once she becomes a warrior."  
"No!" Deathwhisper gasped. "I have to ask Ebonymurder to change his mind!"  
"Tomorrow." Burnheart commanded. "It is late and everyone is going to sleep. I suggest you do too" With that, the queen licked up the borage leaves and padded back to the nursery. Deathwhisper ordered the herbs and curled up in his nest, happy with Burnheart's advice. Burnheart had been littermates with Deathwhisper's mother, Greybird. Greybird had died in the battle over the frozen stream many moons ago. Deathwhisper and Ebonymurder had been made apprentices a few moons before and Greybird had become a warrior again, but she had been out of practice. Deathwhisper's father, Thornfury, had died when he had gone mad with grief and attacked a Dayclan patrol by himself. This had hurt more, as Thornfury, when Greybird had died, had promised he would always be here to look after them now that their mother was gone. He had died a few days later. Ebonymurder had just become a full warrior, earning her full name of Ebonyfur and, distraught by grief, had left the clan to hunt down the warriors who had killed both her parents. It was a tom called Deerclaw who she killed first: he had killed Greybird. Ebonymurder had then killed the three warriors and apprentice on the patrol that had killed Thornfury; Shimmertail, Heatherpool, Pineheart and Larkpaw. She had returned to Nightclan then and changed her name to Ebonymurder, before becoming deputy. Deathwhisper was proud of his sister, but he wished she hadn't killed all those cats. Larkpaw had been an apprentice for barely two moons, and Shimmertail had just found out she was expecting kits, with Pineheart as the father. Spiritclan seemed to approve though, so that was ok. He settled down in his nest and went to sleep.

"Deathwhisper! Wake up!" Whisperpaw called in his ear. Deathwhisper groaned and sat up. He saw Whisperpaw and licked his ruffled fur in an attempt to make himself look dignified.  
"I am really sorry about yesterday..." he began but Whisperpaw cut him off.  
"That isn't important now! Spiritclan sent me a dream!" Deathwhisper straightened u  
"Who?"  
"A warrior called Loveshine. She sent me and Eveningpaw of Dayclan a prophecy, and she just told us now to tell you, Silentecho and Darkstar!" Deathwhisper remembered how friendly the Dayclan apprentice had been with Whisperpaw, even though they had only met once.  
"Let's get Silentecho and Darkstar then!" Deathwhisper leapt up and bounded out of the den with Whisperpaw in tow. They crept up to Darkstar's den and peeked inside. The dark tom was talking to Silentecho inside the dark den.  
"Darkstar? Silentecho?" Deathwhisper called.  
"Enter." Darkstar commanded and Deathwhisper padded in with Whisperpaw beside him.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Silentecho asked.  
"Whisperpaw has something to tell you. A Spiritclan cat visited her in her dreams and told her and Eveningpaw of Dayclan about a prophecy. Whisperpaw, tell them the prophecy."  
Whisperpaw took a deep breath and Deathwhisper pressed against her for comfort.  
"'Not even the whispered curse and the evening song can defeat the beauty of the morning and all the darkness that lies beneath it. They must find a third cat, and destroy the darkness before it destroys them'. That's only part of it though"  
"What's the other part?" Darkstar asked.  
"I don't know" Whisperpaw shrugged. "Loveshine, that's the Spiritclan cat, said we have to work out which two cats the prophecy refers to in the beginning before she will reveal the next part."  
Silentecho got to his paws. "Why were we not told of this sooner?" he hissed angrily.  
Whisperpaw cowered from the ferocious medicine cat and Deathwhisper stepped in front to protect her, feeling a rush of love and the need to protect the small silver tabby apprentice.  
"Because, Loveshine had told her not to tell!" Deathwhisper snarled and placed his tail over Whisperpaw's shoulders. "And she should really be on patrol now so we are going to go now!" he said and marched Whisperpaw from the den and down into the clearing.  
"Wow" Whisperpaw breathed. "You were so brave! I wouldn't dare speak to Darkstar _or _Silentecho like that"  
"Just, protecting you" Deathwhisper said gruffly and pressed his muzzle against hers. "Duskpetal is looking kind of annoyed at you right now, so I will see you later when the clan shares tongues?" Deathwhisper asked hopefully.  
Whisperpaw purred. "I would love to! Bye!" she called and bounded off to join Duskpetal and her patrol. Deathwhisper sighed as he watched her. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful cat he knew, no wonder Quailclaw and Pheasantfury liked her too. Everything about her was perfect. Deathwhisper felt a paw jab him in the side and turned to see Silentecho staring at him.  
"Don't just stand there! We have work to do!" Deathwhisper sighed again and followed his mentor into the medicine den. Sometimes he hated being a medicine cat!

**Thanks for reading this chapter and please review! I live for reviews!**


End file.
